The Mysterious Burglary
Ben 10: The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Episode 1 December 29, 2014 It is nighttime. There is a jewlery shop. On the roof, Albedo was shown. Albedo: Now is the perfect oppurunity to infiltrate this shop to my advantage! Albedo looks at his Omnitrix. He pushes buttons with it. He turns into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak phases into the shop. He takes alot of jewlery and phases out and escapes, while laughing. THE INTRO OF THE SHOW IS SHOWN The next morning, at the jewlery store, the police were there investigating. The woman who owns the shop was there, talking to them. Owner: Oh, officer, please help me, for I have lost all of what I have owned? Police Officer: I do not know if I can be of any help, madame, for the burglar has left no evidence! Ben Tennyson shows up, along with his partner, Rook Blonko. Ben: Fear no more, everyone, for I, Ben Tennyson,The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond, have arrived! Owner: Oh, Ben Tennyson, please help me! Police: What can you do, the burglar has left no evidence! Ben: I am sure one of my alien transformations can help! Rook: May I recommend Clockwork? Ben: A good recommendation, partner. Ben dials up the Omnitrix. He turns into Clockwork. Clockwork: Let us see what has happened. Clockwork rewinds to see what has happened. They all see Ghostfreak robbing the place. Clockwork turns back to Ben. Rook: An Ectournite! Ben: No doubt this is of the work of my arch nemesis, Albedo! But why would he be robbing jewlery stores? Rook: Many questions are yet to be answered, but there is no doubt that we will find out! TRANSITION Ben and Rook were on a rooftop at night. Ben: A night of quietness, I can smell the crime. Rook: I am sure Albedo is on for another crime in this city. Ben: Right you are, Rook, I can smell Albedo's evil in this city. Rook receives a message in his headset. Rook: A police signal! Ben: What is it, blue alien? Rook: Holy money, Ben! It appears there is a robberry at the Bellwood Central Bank! Ben: It is Albedo, no doubt! Quick Rook, to the Proto-TRUKK! TRANSITION Albedo is approaching a bank, accompanied by two of his goons. Albedo: Get ready, henchemen, for it is time! Albedo turns into Diamondhead and starts shooting at the bank. They go in. Diamondhead: This is a robbery! Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko arrive. Ben: Not so fast, you villain! Diamondhead: Ben Tennyson! Curses! Ben: Rook, you take out the goons! I'll handle Albedo! Rook: On your orders, Ben! Ben turns into Fasttrack. Fastteack: I haven't turned into Fasttrack in a while, but he will do! Fasttrack runs to Diamondhead. Diamondhead dodges to the right. He starts shooting crystals at him. Fasttrack dodges all, and then he charges at Diamondhead. Rook is fighting the goons. They are running towards him. Rook: Die, you criminal scum! Rook uses the Proto-TOOL to shoot them with blasts. They fall. Rook: I have spared your lives, but you should have died! Fasttrack charges at Diamondhead. Diamondhead gets knocked down and turns back into Albedo. Fasttrack turns back into Ben. TRANSITION Ben, Rook are shown outside the bank. The police are arresting Albedo. Ben: I've foiled your plans, evil Albedo, another one bites the dust! Albedo: Rats! I was going to use the money to fund my turning back into a Galvan! Curse you, Ben Tennyson, I will gain vengeance one day, curse you! The cops take Albedo in. Ben: Well Rook, another day, another villain arrested. Once again, I, Ben Tennyson, The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond, save the day! Rook: What now, fellow crime fighter? Ben: Now onto smoothies! Rook: Right you are, Ben! Category:Episodes